


Bringing Her Home

by liveinadreamland1



Category: The 100
Genre: 3x02, F/M, Rescue, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinadreamland1/pseuds/liveinadreamland1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy never sneaks off in grounder gear. Instead he waits in the cave until the army have gone before they all go to rescue Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Wanheda pt 2, I got to thinking. What if Bellamy hadn't snuck off to rescue Clarke? What if they all rescued her together?   
> So here we are with what I wouldn't have minded seeing happen.

It was agony not being able to run after Clarke right then. An army had started to make their way across the grassy plain and they couldn’t risk being seen. Together the group had made their way to the cave to stay until the area was safe. Both Monty and Bellamy turned back to look in the direction Clarke had gone, hoping to spot her but she was gone. For now. 

Fighting the urge to immediately run after Clarke, Bellamy stayed in the cave until the army had cleared out. He was antsy, feeling more desperate than before. What if the time spent waiting meant that Clarke was now dead? What if those few extra minutes, when he could have easily snuck through in disguise, literally meant a life or death situation?

‘Are we ready?’ Kane asked and everyone nodded his or her heads. Bellamy was the first person out of the cave as soon as Kane gave the order. His gun was raised, ready for any sign of danger. 

Eventually they came across some ruins and an entrance leading underground to the subway station. 

‘The footprints lead down there,’ Pike said. Taking a deep breath and looking back at Monty, Bellamy quietly began to step forward. No sound was made as the group crept forward. As soon as Bellamy saw the hands tied to a pillar, he almost lost his head. It was Monty’s hand on his shoulder that kept him aware of his surroundings. After taking a quick look around, Bellamy looked back at Monty. 

‘Keep your eyes open,’ he mouthed. Monty nodded and Bellamy lowered his gun as he quickly moved forward. 

Clarke tried to shift away when she heard the footsteps behind her but as soon as her gaze fell on Bellamy, all her movements stopped. A relieved smile graced Bellamy’s face as a whispered ‘hey’ fell from them. 

Clarke did nothing to stop the tears from filling her eyes, unable and unwilling to hide her emotions right then. Bellamy was in front of her, his hand coming up to brush some hair away from her face. 

‘I’m going to get you out of here,’ Bellamy said as he pulled the gag from her mouth. Before she could respond, Clarke saw movement in the corner of her eye. 

‘Watch out!’ she cried as Roan moved to attacked. Bellamy finds himself kicked to the ground and automatically raises his hand. Roan brings the sword up to his throat before Kane interrupts. 

‘Don’t even think about it.’ 

Roan backs away from Bellamy and Clarke heaves a breath, realising that they aren’t completely alone. She flinches when hands begin to untie her binds. 

‘Sorry,’ Monty says. ‘It’s just me Clarke.’ 

‘Okay,’ Clarke whispers with a nod as Bellamy watches her, having gotten up from the ground. Kane secures Roan’s hand and Clarke is finally free. She sits there for a moment before Bellamy brings a hand to rest on her knee. 

‘Clarke?’

Without thinking about it, Clarke launches herself at Bellamy. Bellamy once again looses his balance and falls down to the ground, Clarke coming with him. Her arms have gone around his neck and her face his buried against his shoulder. Bellamy brings a hand up to wrap around her as he uses his other to push them up. He glances over at Monty and sees the curious look upon his face. 

Eventually Clarke pulls away and tries to quickly wipe away any remnants of tears on her face. Together they stand up and Clarke looks warily at the others in the room. Monty is the first to step forward and a smile can briefly be seen on her face before they embrace. 

Kane nods at her once they separate and Clarke returns the gesture. She doesn’t give much acknowledgement to Pike as he begins to lead Roan outside, instead returning her gaze to Bellamy. The sudden arrival of these three men had surprised her and Clarke wasn’t ready for the onslaught of emotions she could feel rising up. Wringing her hands together to try and combat the ill ease she was suddenly feeling, Clarke was thankful that Bellamy seemed to be able to read her actions. 

With a nod of his head, Bellamy sent Kane and Monty back up to the ground. Once they were left alone, Clarke seemed to relax just a little more. 

‘How did you find me?’ Clarke asked in a voice so soft that Bellamy almost missed it. 

‘Indra found us,’ Bellamy replied. ‘She told us that you were being hunted.’ 

Clarke nodded as she leaned back against the pillar. 

‘I thought was the right thing to do. But all that happened was everything I was trying to…run away from, it all just caught up with me and now here I am.’ 

Bellamy was silent as Clarke spoke, knowing that she might not get another opportunity to spill her thoughts like this. 

‘They call me Wanheda Bellamy,’ Clarke said, a desperate edge to her voice. ‘I’m known as the Commander of Death.’

‘That name holds no meaning with us Clarke,’ Bellamy said. ‘We know who you are. We don’t know you for what you have done.’ 

‘I’ve done horrible things ever since we came down to earth,’ Clarke said. 

‘We both have,’ Bellamy stated, walking closer. ‘You once gave me forgiveness, something no one else had done, for the things I had done in my life.’

Clarke looked down at her feet, knowing where Bellamy was going with this. Bellamy came to stop right in front of her and after moment of hesitation, used his fingers to tilt her head back up. 

‘Before you left, I offered you the same thing. I know that the things we have both done share no comparison but the forgiveness is still the same Clarke. And I’m still ready to offer it to you.’ 

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find anything to say. She looked at Bellamy, trying to find any hint of deception. 

‘It’s time to come home Clarke.’ 

Clarke broke their eye contact, a different kind of fear settling in her stomach. 

‘But…’

‘Clarke,’ Bellamy started, moving his hand to cup her cheek. He watched as her eyes began to fill with tears. ‘It’s time to come home.’ 

‘Okay,’ Clarke whispered. Bellamy smiled at her, leaning in to press his lips to Clarke’s forehead. Neither commented on the intimacy of the action but Clarke savoured the feeling. 

Eventually they made their way up to the others. Roan was sitting on the ground with Pike standing over him. 

‘Clarke,’ Monty called out, drawing Clarke’s attention away. She looked over at Monty and the woman trailing along behind him. ‘I’d like you to meet my mom.’ 

The surprise was evident on her face but Clarke recovered quickly, offering the woman a smile. 

‘It’s nice to meet you.’ 

‘You too. Monty’s told me so much about you have done for everyone sent to the ground. Thank you for keeping him alive.’ 

Clarke paused at the words, barely feeling Bellamy’s hand come to rest upon her back. Monty was smiling at her. 

‘Um…you’re…you’re welcome,’ Clarke eventually managed to say. She had never been expecting anyone to thank her for her efforts. 

Soon, they all begin to make their way back home. Bellamy trails behind with Clarke, knowing that she is going to need some time to adjust back. The closer they get to the camp, the tenser Clarke seems to become. Without thinking about his actions, Bellamy reaches back and takes a hold of her hand. Clarke snaps her eyes up to his. 

‘You can do this. Everyone is going to be happy to see you.’ 

Clarke nods and takes a deep breath when the fence comes into view. They come to a stop so that Clarke can take it all in. Bellamy gives her a moment and they watch everyone mill about. 

‘Let’s go,’ Clarke said, glancing back up at Bellamy. Squeezing her hand, Bellamy led Clarke home.


End file.
